


the important things in life

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luna loses her breath around neville, but it's for a good cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the important things in life

Luna heaved a great breath, and exhaled slowly. She watched Neville move clumsily across the large room towards her, dodging chairs with an incandescent smile on his face. She always got out of breath when she was around Neville. It was completely unlike her, but she couldn’t seem to help it.

Neville finally reached her, after what Luna felt was a considerably long time. He wrapped his strong arm around her small waist and lifted her several inches off the ground, planting a delicate kiss on her soft, crystalline lips.

Her insides flared with love, and her lungs tightened. She grinned into his lips, loving the tense feelings she got when he was around. It helped her concentrate on the really important things in life.

Like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, obviously.


End file.
